PTA (Provocative Touching Approved)
by shana.rose
Summary: Tom and Sybil go to a PTA meeting and despite having to listening to overbearing mothers, decide to use the time in a more... productive manner. Modern AU.


**A/N: Got the idea for this fic last week while my sister was watching Breaking Bad.**

* * *

"Ugh why are we here again?" Tom whispered to his wife as they grabbed a table.

Sybil gave him an exasperated look before whispered back, "Because we are parents and this is our daughter's school." Tom rolled his eyes and watched as the rest of parents filed into the cafeteria of his daughter's primary school.

There was apparently going to be a science fair for the older children later that night and instead of just changing the day of the PTA meeting it was decided that they would just have the meeting while the staff set-up tables and stations before the children came in with the projects.

Sighing he looked at his phone checking the time. Tom loathed going to PTA meetings. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what was going on in his daughter's school because he was, truly. He liked helping with the fundraisers and hearing about the events that were coming up in the school for the kids or changes in policies that could affect his daughter. No, he had no problems with the meeting themselves. His issues were the other parents, well some of them. Like Lilly Peterson for instance.

Tom groaned as the woman walked in yelling into her phone. The woman had the biggest stick he'd ever seen up her arse.

Sybil looked over to where his eyes were and squeezed his hand in understanding. Lilly Peterson was a stereotypical Type A mom who had an opinion on everything from the teachers to the soap used in the bathrooms. Mrs. Peterson believed she knew everything about schooling and parenting and believed that if a parent didn't make their child do at least do two sports, an art class, and an instrument then they weren't good parents. Tom and Sybil, with their daughter whom only took football and kept her creative genius at the dinner table at home, fell into this group.

"Everyone take your seats," The chairmen said motioning everyone into their seats. Sighing Tom squeezed her hand back thinking to himself, _This is going to be a long, long hour. _

* * *

Tom's discreetly checking his email while Lilly Peterson waged war on one of the other parents, Ethel Thompson when it happens. Sybil's hand slides up from his resting spot on his knee and shoots straight to his crotch. "Oh!"

Looking around nervously he sighs in relief when he realizes that no one seemed to notice. Too busy listening to Lilly and Ethel screaming at each other he supposes.

Tilting his head toward Sybil he whispers, "Sybil what are you- shit!"

Her hand which had been still after his last exclamation was now gliding down his length down to his tip, rubbing her thumb against it.

Flashing him a naughty smile she teasingly whispers, "Really Tom language."

Her thumb moves away from the tip and moves upwards to slowly caress him. Tom takes a deep breath before chuckling silencing, "You can't be serious. Here? Now?"

"Why not?" She whispers back as her fingers move upwards. "It's not like they're talking about anything important right now." She unbuttons his jeans and traces her index finger along his waistband. He bites his lip hard. "And besides," She leans closer to him, as if she's about to whisper something relent to the meeting like all the other parents are doing with their spouses. Curling her lips against his ear she huskily declares, "Why listen to Lilly moan when I can hear you do it."

Clenching his fist tightly Tom lets out a shaky breath. "You're going to be the death of me."

Pulling her mouth away from his ear she whispers back, "You know it." Before thrusting her hand down his boxers and squeezing his hard cock.

"Fuck," he hisses closing his eyes. She giggles at his response before going back to her previous ministrations of stroking him.

Her fingers skim down him lightly touching his tip again before going back up. His breathing is getting shallow and it's taking everything he has to keep it steady.

He looks over and sees Sybil grinning. She's clearly proud of herself and he vaguely wonders when he can return the favor when her touch stops being light and starts being downright seductive.

Her fingers are wrapped around him now, twisting this way and that before speeding up the pace. He grabs onto the bottom on his seat as his hands start to turn white. He's adrenaline is high and he's convinced that all the blood in his body is down in his cock as he silently prays that no one realizes what's doing on underneath the table.

Her hands are moving faster and faster and its getting hard to swallow. Grounding his teeth he can feel a moan about to slip out when he hears the chairman shout, "Right everyone that's all the time we have tonight! See you next month."

Tom eyes pop open and Sybil's hand snakes out of his pants. He just has enough time to button his jeans before launching himself out of his seat.

Sybil chuckles before slowly rising out of her seat making sure to slide her body against his front as does so. He growls.

"Why don't we head to the car Tom?" She said eyeing him lustfully.

It takes him less than a second to grab her hand and drag her out the door fully intending to get his revenge. _Later_.


End file.
